thewirehbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoop
Felicia "Snoop" Pearson was a young female soldier and secondary antagonist, featured in The Wire, played by an actress of the same name. Character summary She is a young female soldier in Marlo Stanfield's drug dealing organization, the earliest protégé of Chris Partlow. As one of the experienced leaders of Stanfield's crew, she commits many ruthless murders on their behalf. Season 3 Snoop is a gangster shown mid-way in the escalating war between the Barksdale Organization and the Stanfield Organization as one of the new recruits in training, under the wing of Chris Partlow. She is often seen hanging out with Chris and other Stanfield peers before eventually being assigned her first hit by Chris, who deems her ready to kill. She is responsible for killing Barksdale soldier Rico in a drive-by shooting on Poot Carr's corner. She also takes part in Chris' efforts to foil an assassination attempt against Marlo Stanfield. After Stringer Bell is killed by Omar Little and Brother Mouzone, Snoop boasts that she and Chris Partlow had murdered him. Season 4 Snoop is shown a year later as an adept enforcer and significantly recognized as part of the trusted inner circle of Marlo. She and Chris are assigned most of the hits that Marlo initiates, with Snoop assisting Chris in many murders by way of luring the victim to a secluded area and by helping to organize the method of concealment. She is never shown as the actual murderer. The pair dispose of the bodies by depositing them in abandoned buildings, covering them with quicklime and tarps, and boarding up the buildings again. When they re-board the doors, they use a distinctive nail gun which Snoop purchased in the first scene of the season; later, these nails become key clues that enable the police to find the bodies. After Sergeant Hauk pulls them over and spots the nail gun, Chris discards it, to Snoop's chagrin. Among the people murdered by Chris and Snoop are "Lex" Anderson, Little Kevin, Old Face Andre, several New York drug dealers, and a security guard who talked back to Marlo. Tired of always concealing her crimes, Snoop tries to keep the guard's badge as a souvenir, but Chris throws the badge away. The pair were also responsible for intimidating Bodie Broadus into accepting Marlo's drug supply and for recruiting middle school child Michael Lee into their organization. They also train the next generation of soldiers for Stanfield's organization, including O-Dog. At the end of the season, it's revealed that she is a lesbian when Bunk says to her, "I'm thinking about some pussy", and she replies, "Me too". Season 5 Snoop continues to act as muscle for Marlo alongside Chris Partlow. A recurring theme that is established is the tension that exists between herself and Michael. While Snoop carries out orders from her superiors without question, Michael tends to voice his opinion about certain situations. This occurs when Chris, Snoop and Michael are about to make a hit on Junebug (a rival drug dealer spreading malicious but trivial words about Marlo's sexuality) and after Omar kills Savino Bratton. Snoop is murdered by Michael Lee when he rightly suspects Snoop is about to kill him, due to Marlo's suspicion that he had been talking to the police about the Stanfield organization. When Michael draws his gun she compliments him on his intelligence and asks, "How you know?" She is accepting of her fate and glances away from Michael out the window and into the wing mirror, almost totally nonchalant. Her final words are, "How my hair look, Mike?" Michael answers, "You look good, girl" and shoots her, presumably in the head. Kill count Personal *'Rico': Shot through a motorbike drive-by, to get made to Stanfield Organization. (2004) *'Curtis "Lex" Anderson': Murdered by Chris, revenge for killing Fruit. (2006) *'Unknown security guard': Murdered by Chris, for talking back to Marlo. (2006) *'Pookie & Byron': Allegedly shot to death by Chris and Snoop. (2006) *'New York dealers': Murdered by Chris, for selling on Baltimore corners. (2006) *'Old Face Andre': Murdered by Chris, for Omar Little getting released. (2006) *'Little Kevin': Murdered by Chris, for suspecting him of talking to the police about Marlo. (2006) *'14 other guys': Murdered by Chris & Snoop. (2007) *'Unknown corner boy': Gunned down to take over corners for Marlo. (2008) *'Junebug & 2 others': Shot to death for making gay jokes about Marlo. (2008) *'Butchie's bodyguard': Shot in the head to get to Butchie. (2008) Indirect *'Butchie': Shot & tortured to death by Chris. (2008) Origins Snoop's name is seen for the first time, very briefly, in a season three episode, written on a post-it note and being pinned up to the board. Her name is also pinned on the board in the seasons 4 first episode "Boys Of Summer". Her name and picture is up on the details board under Chris Partlow as Felicia Pearson AKA "SNOOP". Her name can once again be seen briefly early in the season 5 episode 'Transitions', as well as in Randy Wagstaff's police file in 'The Dickensian Aspect'. "Snoop" is the actress's nickname in real life. Category:Stanfield Organization Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Street-Level Characters